Operator (O minus) and regulator (R minus) mutants in the tryosine operon of Salmonella were isolated and studied. DAHP synthetase (tyr) was purified and its kinetic properties were studied. Exploratory studies were initiated on the regulation of cholesterol biosynthesis.